Dr Light's Decision
by Akainokami
Summary: Dr. Light never did trust his rival's creations, especially the last one called Zero. He also knows that Zero is to blame for his son's recent depression, so like any other scientist father, Light has a plan. But that doesn't mean the red one would follow his plan's expectations. -Warning: Tinge of Femx, Overprotective-brother-attitude Zero- Altered
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Iris and Zero's Wedding...Cancelled**

"Dr. Light..." The blue reploid whispered, looking around as he was restrained in his own capsule. "What is the meaning of this?"

"**X...I have now created a new modification to your latest ultimate armor, I call it the Neo Azure Armor.**" The hologram explains to his guest inside the capsule. Seeing the sparkle of excitement in his creator's eyes did not make the reploid happy at all. In fact, the guest began to struggle immediately for his life and try to escape from the unknown plan of the scientist. Alas! He was shackled inside, unable to do extra movement in the room.

"I don't need an extra upgrade! Zero and Iris is supposed to get married ten hours by now, I have to get ready!" X did not want to look at his creator, it was similar to all the doctors and scientists he met that tried to open him up and study him. (Dr. Cain, Dr. Doppler, Dr. Gate and let's not talk about those government scientists)

"**For years I have researched, analyzing your environment on what to give next for your development. I was ready to give up until I found out about your hidden feelings you have kept for all these years with your superior Zero. That is why I wish you to use this modification to its full capacity.**" Dr. Light was supposed to be interrupted by his greatest work, but X's mouth was suddenly covered by a metal clam. "**In this form, you will be able to recover in an incredible rate, your mobility has also been increased due to the huge armor loss, charge shots will lower in power to balance your normal buster shots, ability to jump in high areas have been lifted ten times fold, endurance will fluctuate from time to time due to your *ahem* emotions, your armor was altered for it to be well-adjusted to your new body and finally, the thing you've been waiting for...**"

"Mnnnpphh! Mmnnph!" X muffled desperately, praying that someone, anyone could come in his room and save him from his angelic father. Once again, X is realizes that everyone was too busy preparing for the duo's holy matrimony.

"**You will have feminine parts I constructed with the help of my past female robots' plans. Just relax while I begin the process.**" Dr. Light must've either been blind or not seem to care with the whines and protests of his own creation as he began to scan for any possible side effects or virus in X's system.

"Nnnnn!"

-Ten hours past, Wedding time-

'What's taking X so long?' Zero wonders, looking side to side for his best man to appear and give him those golden rings he paid so much (probably because of his appearance and famous identity as a hunter.) Everyone was sitting on the bench, the wedding theme was playing melodiously, Iris was there along with Pallette and Alia as her bridesmaid, the priest was rereading his bible for the leisure time, rose petals of different colors were falling from the sky (Courtesy from the Repliforce) and still no sign of X.

"Let us start now shall we Zero?" Iris asks, smiling impatiently for things to start soon before anyone would object to their union (Layer and fangirls are in a room where Iris made sure that they stay there until the end of the wedding.)

"But-" Zero was cut off by the priest who suddenly spoke up for he too was starting to lose patience.

"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Zero and Iris as they exchange vows of their everlasting love." Zero went quiet, hoping that X would come right in time before the ceremony would end. X is not only his best man, but also his ring bearer.

-X Situation-

"Why does Fate want to torment me so badly?" X whimpered as he dashed towards the garden area of the hunter base, X was required to only wear a black tuxedo and bring the rings, but X went against it. X did wear the tux..added with several goofy accessories. Unfortunately, this attracted unwanted attention.

"None shall pass!" A group of repliforce members announce, blocking the entrance to the wedding area with their metallic shields. "We will not let you interfere with Miss Iris' finest moments."

"I am the ring bearer. Please let me pass." X requested, finding out too late that his voice was also altered by Dr. Light to a soprano volume. "Wait! You got to believe me! I'm X!"

"Yeah right fan girl. As if we would believe your seductive words." The two guards laugh, causing X to gain an angry vein.

'That ain't even making any sense.' X pouted unconsciously as he stared at her offenders.

"Why won't you go home and smooch your Zero plushie for entertainment?" X's eyebrows furrow dangerously, his left hand clutching the box (containing the golden rings) very tightly.

"Haha! Just move along so we won't hurt you..." Usually, X could handle whatever insult or backstab thrown at him, but because of the new program installed...X's emotion circuits have gone to the verge of X's norm and female norm, a bad sign indeed.

"Oh?" X smiled cutely, that statement was the final straw for the ancient reploid. Removing the coat professionally, his right hand turned into a buster, X ensures a painful beating with the two guards.

"One minute won't hurt..." X muttered to himself while giving a death glare at the two frightened reploids in front of him.

* * *

-Current Situation-

"Before they begin with their vows, does anyone here have any reasons as to why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, let him or her speak now or forever hold his peace." Everyone looked expectantly at the door since Zero did have a great number of fans who would love to prevent the wedding. Surprised to see none including the priest, the holy man continued.

"Do you take Zero as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I-" Iris paused when everyone heard a huge explosion from the outside, the pressure was so great that it broke the entrance doors with a bang. (No fire was caused though...)

"What the?" Alia asked, trying to determine the female who have such great fire arms to destroy the metal enforced gate-I mean door. Pallette lowered her visors to identify the far figure. From the shadows they saw a lone figure, Pallette was about to discover the person's identity until it turned to her direction with vibrant green eyes and disappeared.

"I'm sorry I got late..." A voice whispers behind Zero's ears. Zero turned to that direction and just stood there, speechless. In front of him was his friend wearing a funny white coat, huge black shades, an enormous hat and light blue boots.

"These two reploids wouldn't let me enter so I had to do drastic measures..." X apologizes as he points at the pulp on the floor accusingly. X knew why Zero wasn't blinking but continued whispering otherwise.

"Anyways here you go~" X beamed, giving out the unharmed box. When Zero received the box silently, that's when X notices everyone's attention directed to him instead of the couple. Even the priest was staring at him. Then logic hits him like a block. 'Oh right...My clothes.'

"Please continue the ceremony please..." X said, crouching a bit to hide himself from view plus the pain emitted from the corset he wore to hide his 'upgrade'. The crowd today is composed of both friends and enemies. Enemies as in maverick who were supposedly the ones to ruin the wedding, but was postponed because of X's untimely entrance.

"I do." Iris replied with false joy as she places the ring on Zero's hand. She then stares at Zero enviously as he talked to his 'best man' and not her.

"X? What happened to you?" Zero whispers, serious yet awkward was the best description of his voice as he chatted with his buddy.

"Dr. Light happened. He must've finally lost his logic for staying in the capsule too long. I take back what I said, that's just his hologram." Zero smirked a little with X's side comment.

"Don't tell me he turned you ugly." Zero commented, several seconds later he moved his right foot to dodge X's incoming boot. "What? You want a cake slice to make you feel better?"

"...poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" The priest raised an eyebrow when he saw the two play the stepping game. Being the great red hunter he is, Zero sees the waiting priest and answers back stoicly.

"I do." Zero then walked beside Iris and was about to slip the ring on her finger until **they** strike... The group have finally regained their stance from the monstrosity (Outfit of X is that bad) and takes action starting with the main antagonist; Sigma.

"It's time! Overthrow the party and take Zero with us! He is mine!" Sigma declared, revealing himself by removing a cloak. Others stood up and started to rampage; prime killer ones being Lumine and Vile. As Sigma was about to join in, he mentions what he forgot to say. "And as much as possible, kill X..."

"Don't tell me Sigma has favorites now..." X ranted, deepening his voice to sound like his normal voice even if it'll kill his voice box.

"Nah." Zero unsheathed his saber, but quietly reconsiders X's statement. "The fuck did you say X?!"

"Stop thinking about it and fight." X snickered, dashing away to ensure the civilian's safety. Zero, sensing an incoming saber ready to ruin his hard-worked attire, jumps up to see Sigma as the culprit.

"Sigma...Who would've guessed." Zero pulls out his saber (kept it inside his pocket for emergencies like this.)

"Glad to see me Zero?" Sigma does the 'sword fencing' stance. "I hope so. Let's fight."

* * *

-Axl's situation-

"Nice to see you again Axl~!" Lumine smiles, flying up in the air as he shoots out beams of light at any random area and while at the same time avoiding Axl's rapid shots.

"I thought you're dead?!" Axl retorts back, one gun shooting Lumine while the other shooting unknown mavericks.

"You only thought." Lumine grins as he summons out rays of electricity to the guests. "Come on and fight hunter."

-X's situation-

"..." Vile stared at X. Pointing his shoulder cannon at the weird hippie makes Vile feel horribly angry and reluctant.

"What?" X asks, trying to position his buster at Vile, but fails due to the coat. Vile shakes his head and hits another hunter instead. X tilted his head in wonder why Vile didn't hit him by now.

"I can't hurt you while you're wearing hippie clothes. It'll give me a bad image." Vile explained. If only Vile knew that X was still undergoing emotion stabilization, he wouldn't be the next person turning into a piece of crap.

"Oh?" X chirped and once again showed his wonderful smile (the last being the guards).

"I said your clothes suck. Seriously, I wonder why everyone keeps thinking that your 'perfect' I mean, look at your fashion wear for god's sake!" X's emerald eyes glimmered under his shades, holding his coat gently to remove it.

"At least I don't look like a cosplayer." X's smile turns into a grin.

"Get back here!" Vile answered back, chasing after X who dash outside, into the darkness. (Good bye Vile X'D)

* * *

-Back to Zero's situation-

"Using hostages now Sigma?" Zero insulted to the bald maverick holding his soon-to-be-bride Iris. Iris couldn't fight back since she left her brother's saber also she couldn't dash fast due to her long white dress. "How low of you to do so."

"As long as I get what I want, it's fine." Sigma tightens his hold on the girl's neck, hearing a faint choke from his victim. "Drop your weapons or I'll kill her."

"Ze...Zero!" Iris uttered, trying to remove the enormous hand off her neck (but fails thus fainting.)

"...(Damn it!)" Zero let's go of his saber, looking down in defeat. Sigma does his winning stances and was about to order his fellow mavericks to take the red swordsman away until...

"AHHHH!" An agonizing scream was heard from the outside, the voice was shockingly from Vile.

"The hel-" Sigma couldn't finish his cussing when a cloaked reploid did a flying kick to his chin, sending him to the other side of the area. As Sigma let go of his captive because of the assault, Iris was immediately saved from the ground by her savior.

"Zero! Are you alright?" The 'mysterious' reploid questioned, placing Iris gently on the ground.

"Yeah..." Zero looked closer, feeling familiarity from this reploid. The reploid was obviously female judging from the light voice and face structure. She had neon green eyes and brown messy bangs, the rest was covered by the blue cloak stolen from the tapestries hanged around the room.

"Bring Iris somewhere safe. I'll take care of Sigma." With that, she dashed away with her light blue buster out towards the rampaging maverick leader.

"?" Zero blinked, unsure why he let an unknown female reploid order him around as if they were close. But there was some sort of assurance in her voice that made Zero believe in her a lot, a little too much if he analyzed properly.

"Zero?" Iris whispered, standing up as if woken from her beauty sleep.

"I'llbe right back, don't worry. I have some unfinished business to attend to." Zero picks his saber up from the ground then dashes away, leaving Iris alone with dead mavericks around her.

* * *

-Sigma's situation-

"Retreat men! Retreat!" Sigma declares out loud, holding his right shoulder which no arm was found. "We are being outnumbered by their back-up!"

"I'm not done with you yet Sig-ma~" X said in a sing-song voice, skipping cheerfully yet creepily towards Sigma.

"Fuck! Get me out of here right now!" Sigma ordered though it sounded more like a beg of forgiveness at his transmitter. X still skipped his way, getting faster and faster with a sadistic smile.

"Hurry God damn it! She's coming!" X nearly grabbed hold onto Sigma's violet cloak until he disappeared.

"Tsk!" X looked down at the torn cloth he got from his prey-I mean-opponent. "He got away..."

"Gotcha!" A man with long yellow hair suddenly declares, pulling X's cloak off to reveal his predicament.

"..." Zero didn't move. Didn't blink. Didn't think. Didn't talk. His eyes widened though because of what he saw. A female with brown short hair, dazzling green eyes and a petite figure who sounds (but in a lighter tone) like X. The bad thing was that once Zero recognizes this similar traits, he started to blush, a 'little' surprised with how the new armor etched body so well...Okay, maybe a bit too well that he wouldn't stop staring.

"?!" X takes note of this and dashes once again, this time away from his best friend. "Sorry about your wedding."

"Wait! Don't go-" Zero couldn't finish his last sentence as he got mobbed by the hunters and humans who thought it was his doings that made the mavericks retreat.

"Zero are you alright?" Iris clung to Zero's right arm, but wasn't minded. She didn't take this too kindly, puffing her cheeks as she pinches Zero's cheeks. "Zero!"

"?" Zero looked at her with a blank expression and walked away from the crowd. Everyone was deeply surprised when Zero looked back and announced shocking news.

"The wedding will be postponed until safety is reassured. That is all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: X's Retreat...Fail**

Locking his door on full security and secret coding, a blue reploid slouched down on the floor panting. As he breathed heavily, the reploid held his chest. Experiencing intense pain from that area, he tore his clothes open to reveal...two huge humps. Blinking rapidly several times, he wondered whether his optics were damaged. Rethinking it earlier, he did notice the corset loosening every time he went angry...Which means!

"**How was your day?**"

Slowly looking at his capsule, emerald eyes sharpened, filled with hidden wrath towards the appearing hologram. The same figure who changed him this way, currently demeaning him of his sufferings; Dr. Light.

"**Now don't look at me that way X. It wasn't my fault I didn't know where to put the other needed programs in your body now that you're a female, it's small and unnoticeable for now. By the way, the Neo Azure Armor can morph to all the armors I created for you with the call of your voice. You may also shift out from armor form when you wish to do so and do not worry, your body will be clothed with the previous set of item wear you wore before you transformed. This idea originated from your brother, in case he's doing undercover.**"

"_Small and unnoticeable_? Change me back. Now." X demanded, but it didn't sound like an order, more like a polite request from his female to male altering vocal box. Seeing his creator scratch his chin made X pretty pissed yet sorrowful, unsure on what to portray to his father (Mood swings).

"**X, you can only change back when you have lifted that long-termed burden off your shoulders. Meaning, you have to witness the true meaning and definition of the term Love. Well until one month pass and... Oh! And before I forget, be sure to test your new body for my surprise enhancement.**"

"You're getting the wrong image! Me and Zero are just best friends!" X sulked at a corner of his room for a while 'till he notices the heavenly mattress at the opposite side of his capsule. Running towards it like his life depended on it, he hears a noise outside the door.

"X open the door." That person knocked, obviously Zero with the volume and tone of voice.

"No..." X jumped to his bed, not the recovery capsule where he endured horrible torture from his 'father', but on a real blue fluffy bed bought as a gift by Zero and Axl because of his bad habits to overwork.

"Open it." Zero orders, now in a harder tone of voice. X shakes his head, putting a pillow to cover his face.

"Leave me alone...Please?" X said in a small voice, hoping that the red hunter buy the lame excuse and walk away. X also knows that Zero isn't a quitter, very bad indeed.

"I'm going to break the door." X hears the ignition of a plasma beam saber.

"I'll teleport away if you do that." X answers back calmly even though he's panicking in the inside.

"Then I'll track you down." X hears a chuckle inside his capsule, irritating him in the process. From outside, Zero hears the sounds of bashing and kicking of a metallic object, preferably the sleeping area.

"**Ain't he a wonderful friend X?**" Dr. Light smiles happily as X tries to stop his transmission as a hologram here. "**Do not worry. I'm sure he would be the first one to understand and accept your predicament as a-**"

"That's better..." X twitched, throwing a memory chip on the ground. The blue hunter then started changing clothes; a blue hoodie and white loose jogging pants. After making sure to clean his area for evidence, X started walking towards his customized balcony he requested for some unknown reason. 'Now...All I need to do is to get out of here, change my name, identity and start a new life as a farmer...Okay, maybe as a sayan reploid farmer but that'll do.'

X then looks down outside the HQ holding his; allowance for a lifetime, a bag filled with clothes, E-cans from his brother (Christmas gifts), a plane ticket towards Mexico and a lifetime supply of Hershey. 'Damn! He's good. I don't think I'll even survive the fall without making a racket.'

"Can you repeat that?" Zero knocked while pressing his ears on the door. X faces at the door once again and back to the far ground.

"I wasn't even talking! Stop reading my mind!" X shouts, frustrated as he summons out his 'only' armor which he has to use because of his increased bosoms. 'If what Dr. Light say is correct then I'll survive the outcome and hopefully...Outrun Zero... Let's do this!"

"X!" Zero shouts, breaking the door down just to see his friend about to jump down from the building. "You aren't going to do that in my watch!"

"Listen Zero. As much as I appreciate of your concern, I do not wish for you to follow me. And you know what? You're right on what you said before, Axl is a great hunter. Good enough to replace me. Good bye." X calmly said in his speech with his remaining masculine voice left. Jumping down, X felt a thug on right foot. Now dangling upside down, blood slowly accumulating in the head area making him light-headed. "Please let go of my foot or I will personally tear your arm off using my buster."

"X. I am not angry at you. Our friendship has gone farther and lasted longer for an idiotic problem to break it apart. You are not by all circumstances allowed to leave the HQ even if you persuaded thousands of reploids to hate you and kick you out. Therefore, I am pulling you up to explain in full detail on what happened to you before you gained...that. Am I clear?"

"Even if I said no...I haven't got a decision on this do I?" X looked up to see the serious expression from his blonde companion.

"Yes." Zero smiles softly as he drags his blue compadre back in his quarters, closing all possible exits and disabling teleportation temporary. X, after being pulled back in his once safe sanctuary, asks Zero to sit down while he explains, excluding some parts wherein Zero might freak out (Like some details on his talk with Dr. Light about Zero.)

* * *

-Ten minutes later-

"So all you have to do is to stay as a girl for a month...That can't be too hard right?" Zero said out loud, lying down with X on the king-sized bed. "All we got to do is for you to confess to everyone that you're a girl. Come on let's practice."

Seeing Zero face her on the bed, made X wonder what he actually meant. Tilting her head innocently, X asks with her huge emerald eyes glowing innocently at her red friend. "What am I going to say?"

"Your speech for 'the amazing transformation thing'." Zero answers back, feeling somewhat awkward with how he sees his now-turning female friend have blue flowers with sparkles as her background. Zero concludes this from the lack of sleep he got because of the wedding preparations and the mysterious program Dr. Light must've installed in X.

"Oh okay...How about this? Everyone, due to some family conflicts, I have been converted into a female!" X confides to Zero. After a few seconds of momentary silence, X blushes and rolls away. Zero laughed but, being a concerned friend, didn't want X to go away and first thought of pinning her down on the bed. Zero only stopped himself from doing so due to the stress he received from the preparation (added to the fact that his logic remembers X would not leave him.) X stopped rolling and turns back at him with expecting eyes.

"I'm sorry but that was the worst speech I have ever heard you say." Zero knew this statement was true, but why does it feel too harsh for him. A small image popped out of his head where he sees female X crying soundlessly, making him realize the reason why. Feeling guilty, Zero continued. "As your best friend, we'll find another solution for this together so don't cry."

"..." X looked away from him so, being Zero, he hurriedly crawled towards X to comfort her. Only to receive a whine from his friend about something minor, no tears are shed thankfully.

"Argh! This won't do at all, everyone's going to panic on this...Screw it." X pushes Zero off her and rolls to the other side, her brown neck-length hair hitting the soft luxurious bed. X could hear an inaudible relief sound coming from her friend as she said that, prompting her to continue rolling away farther from the man. "You think Doctor Light has an in-built spy program in my mother computer which if removed will cause me to go into hibernation mode? Because I can't imagine myself being a girl in front of many..."

"I'll back you up tomorrow so trust in me alright?" Zero shows a thumbs up, making X laugh cheerfully and suddenly hug him with as much force as she can muster.

"I knew I could count on you Zero~!" Zero felt hands wrap around him with the scent of blueberry above his chin. Zero's hard gaze weaken at the warmth received from his partner. Returning the embrace, Zero felt all his worries disappear and began to imagine what everyone's reaction will be now that the father of all reploids is now a she.

* * *

-Imagination of Zero for tomorrow-

_"..." X fidgeted while holding his (Zero's) hand. Everyone was in the look of; shock, amusement, joy, anger, confusion and mix of all._

_"Oh nuts!" A navigator screams, running around in circles. "I had a crush on a girl?!"_

_"It's the end! The end I tell you!" A hunter scurried away, pushing someone off a cliff._

_"Why X? Why?" Alia mourns sadly as Signas comforted her._

_"This is not funny X...Please tell me this is a joke..." Axl whispered, surprised to see one of his idol now a girl._

_"Yay~!" Cinnammon clapped her hand happily, dancing around X. "We're going to have so much fun together!"_

_"Wow X. Looking good." Dynamo criticized with his eyes averted to X's lower part. (Zero had an urge to rip the bounty hunter's albino hair off for no apparent reason)_

_"Welcome to the team X." Marino grins evilly, having that scheming look on her face didn't please Zero at all._

_"?" X looks at them then at him questioningly, wondering if she should let go of his hand because of an evil glow from the back of the audience (Iris.) Tiptoeing to reach his ears, X voiced out her problem to him. "Please don't leave me alone Zero..."_

_"I won't." Zero breathe out, but became immobile when his friend breaks into his private zone and move closer and closer..._

**"Zero!"**

* * *

-Back to reality-

While the red swordsman daydreamed, neither of them moved from that position even when the sun began to set and the moon to shine romantically at them.

**"Zero!"** X shouts randomly, tugging her friend's long golden hair.

"!" Zero then snapped out of it and scanned around for any foreign intruder. Realizing that he was still on the bed with X seem to satisfy his desire, but looks down on why his friend harassed his hair.

"Stop acting...Like a pervert...Jerk.." X snoozed on, snuggling closer to the nearby body heat.

"What are you dreaming?" Zero frowned slightly, knowing fully well that X is fast asleep.

Zero, thinking that it's best to not interrupt her beauty nap, gets comfortable with his position and closes his eyes. When Zero was completely rested, he seemed to have forgotten his bad behavior of hugging things around him possessive for comfort, that being X. Tomorrow will be a big day after all for everyone to know the truth of X's situation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: X's Gender...Swapped (Temporarily)**

"Get off the bed Zero, you just finished taking a bath after all."

The red hunter moved a bit when he heard the familiar voice, but still continued to lie down on the bed.

"Zero...If you don't get out, I'm calling your soon-to-be wife here."

Pushing himself to sit up and open his eyes, even when sleep was very tempting at the moment. Zero was supposed to open his eyes slowly until he saw something disturbing...Instead of seeing his friend's well sculptured body, he sees a slim feminine body with B-cup breasts (Don't ask how Zero was able to classify this.)

"What?" X looked at Zero's direction, drying his/her messy brown hair with a bath towel. Seeing Zero's expression in the verge of smiling and remaining emotionless, X looked down and noticed immediately what was wrong. "Oops...Can you look away?"

"..." Zero, even when he's inner voice opted him not to follow his friend's request, turned away. He counted from one to a hundred until he opened his eyes. Seeing his friend now fully clothed, Zero walked towards his friend's dining area just to see a pair of plates with scrambled eggs, bacon and rice on it.

"You know how to cook?" Zero watched X go in as well, sitting at the opposite side of her area.

"Of course I can." X stuffed some of the food in his/her mouth. "Who do you think I am in Doctor Cain's residence? A freeloader? Besides, you never stayed too long in my room anyway..."

"Oh..." Zero scooped some of X's cooking as well just to break the odd silence. Honestly speaking, Zero has never thought that scrambled eggs could taste this delicious in an early morning. Sure his taste buds could go all dull in the morning, disabled taste sensors and all but...X must really like cooking to make stuff taste this great.

"How are you able to cook so great?" Zero asked absent-mindedly, playing with his food in interest. X stopped eating for a while and thought of an extremely normal excuse Doctor Cain once told him/her.

"The secret ingredient for good food would be love." X answered. At that moment Zero was drinking milk, spraying the milk's content at X's face. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No you didn't I just...Argh.." Zero ran out of the room just to come back with a towel. "I'm sorry about that. Here, let me."

"Haha. It's alright really." X smiled as he/she tries to grab the towel from him, ending to a fail and so lets the stubborn man do his thing; wiping his/her face clean. "I never knew the great 'Zero' would get so affected with these statements."

"It was unexpected of you." Zero rubbed a bit harder on X's cheek to prove his point. "Saying random cheesy lines while I'm drinking, have you no shame?"

"Haha. Ow! Okay okay! I'm sorry-mmph." X was supposed to finish his/her sentence until his/her mouth got covered with the towel, Zero stopped moving.

"Hrmnro?" Watching curiously why Zero was staring at his/her deep in thought, X frowned.

X did a poke on Zero's head. Still no response so like any humanoid would do, X did a head butt on Zero's face, earning an angry 'ow!' from his/her friend.

"What'cha thinking?" X tilted his/her head, seeing his/her friend stare at him/her angrily wouldn't give him/her away from his/her sentence. "Stop giving me the cold shoulder and say it already. I'm still partly male you know?"

"I was thinking of the new government system..." Zero went quiet and went back to his seat. "The System created by those half-witted humans in trying to divide reploid's further by gender..."

"I see..." X remembered the law by the back of his-I mean her hand. "That system clearly states that female reploids can no longer apply as a hunter and must stay at the sidelines as navigator. So?"

"That's the thing. If the government finds out about your gender swap, you'll end up as a navigator. You're even the best hunters the HQ ever had." Zero stabs his bacon using a fork. "And hell do we have enough problems already."

"It's alright. I'm not angry at them so cheer up Zero." X eats the last of her breakfast. "Besides, this isn't like I'm going to another country. We'll still be able to see each other from time, but not always-"

"X. We just found out that Sigma is alive along with his cronies..." Zero interrupts, finishing his meal as well. "Do you actually think Axl and me can pull this act alone?"

"If you have the determination. Yes." X pulled out her blue handkerchief to remove some remnants of the bacon of her friend's face. "Like you said yesterday, Our friendship has lasted longer than it should have so a problem like this can't simply break it down. Besides, it'll only be for a month."

"..." Zero didn't comment and started combing his hair, but the aura of defiance was there. Waiting to be unleashed into any poor victim who presses him too hard, X wants to be the one to get it though.

"Hey Zero?" X asked, looking at the golden thread-like hair her friend has. "When will you continue 'your' wedding?"

"Later..." Zero uttered, twitching a bit when the his hair got tangled by his brush. "Especially since I haven't gone to Colonel's wave of complaints he has in his mind."

"Shouldn't you be with Iris than with me?" X questioned, helping Zero untangle his hair from the brush. "Use mine instead."

"You ran off so what was your 'best friend' supposed to think?" Zero held X's blue comb and analyzed it. "Thanks."

"I know Iris as well as you have Zero and I'm pretty sure she is freaking out on your sudden disappearance. The worse case she could imagine would be that you went off to elope with someone prettier than her." X nodded wisely at her statement. "It's not everyday your special day with your dream lover gets ruined because of a maverick attack. Heck, if I were in Iris' place, I would also get sad with your sudden decision even if I..." X bowed her head, whispering to herself. "...know that Iris will take you away to the Repliforce."

"?" Zero turned to face X, but he was too late to hear the last few words. "What's with the sad face buddy?"

"Your pretty hair." X lied, practically thinking that Zero would buy the excuse since many ladies say that to him.

"..." Zero didn't look amused nor did he accepted it. X sensed that too and thought of another one.

"Oh! I remembered that meeting we are supposed to attend to is twenty minutes from now. You go on ahead Z, I'll clean the dishes first." X stood up and took both plates happily, dashing to the sink. Zero just shook his head, not moving from his position.

"Didn't I say earlier that we are going together." Zero wanted to face palm when X did the thinking pose.

"Hmm...Let me try to recall." X closed her eyes, hearing a sigh from her friend.

* * *

_-Flashback (Few hours ago)-_

_"Rise and shine princess, we have a meeting to go to." Zero called off, coming out from his friend's shower._

_"Mnph..." X opened her eyes and was blinded temporarily by her companion who, after dressing up, felt like opening the curtains to the light outside._

_"Ahh! The light...It burns..." X hissed, hiding her face with the closest thing beside her; a pillow._

_"A vampire now?" Zero rolls his eyes, pulling the blue humanoid out of its sanctuary. "Anyway, this could be a great opportunity for the superiors to know about you situation now-_

_*Bam!*_

_"So says the man with a vampire armor." X cursed, face flat on the floor and is being dragged on the right foot by her partner. "You can let go of my synthetic leg now..." What X was trying to say was 'Pain! So much Pain! I thought you were my friend?!'_

_"Want me to help you 'clean' yourself?" Zero asked, concerned to see X wobbly walk towards the bathroom._

_"I'll manage and experiment." X waved her hand for privacy. "Dry that mane of yours first."_

_-Flashback (End)-_

* * *

"..." X looked from side to side, thinking on what to say next. "Must've forgotten it."

"Sure you did." Zero whispered behind X's ear, grabbing the wet clean dishes off his captive. "And the next thing you might tell me is that you have a crush with Colonel."

"No, I do not..." X said. After a few seconds though, X bowed her head sadly. "But he is listed as your potential replacement.."

"What replacement? Let me see." Zero raised an eyebrow, moving aside to see what the 'female' pulled out from under her helmet. "You keep a list inside your helmet?"

"Yeah yeah..." X pushes the paper to her companion and points at the top five reploids written on the parchment. "See?"

"..." Zero's blue eyes widened, taking the paper from X and reread it to himself.

**Zero's Replacement List**

**-By Dr. Thomas Light**

**1. Colonel**

**2. Alia**

**3. Vile**

**4. Axl**

**5. Sigma**

"..." Zero looked over this again and again, still not believing its end part. 'I understand Colonel, helped X get back to his senses (Read RMMX4 manga.) But... Why is Vile, Sigma and Axl written here? Vile is an obsessed homicidal maniac bent on beating X up. Sigma, also an obsessed megalomaniac on X (times nine thousand) and let's not remember Axl's cheerful attitude towards the battlefield. X can't stand them at all. Has Dr. Light really lost his marbles or does he hate me with a passion?'

"All I have to do is to pick one of them. Then the latter parts.." X explained, putting the paper back on top of her head, under her helmet.

"Come again." X hoped that Zero would just forget it, but seeing his stone-hard expression, said it.

"You mean the latter parts?" Zero stared at her seriously, X got the hint. "Oh it's nothing. Just daily activities we do together."

"No." Zero pets his friend's head. X bewildered on the firm comment. "I don't think that'll work."

"Why? I thought you're a pro with this type of thing." X pouted with her arms crossed. "It's only for a month anyway."

"X, you are a special case." Zero sees X tilt her petite head again naïvely. "I don't trust anyone in that list well enough. Yes, even Axl. And who knows what the Doctor has in store for you? He might even have created _That_ in you."

"..." X stares dubiously, blinking at her long timed partner. "You saying that Dr. Light enabled me to get pregnant?!"

**"Precisely."** The blue and red humanoid turned very slowly, facing the hologram who came out of nowhere. **"I have finally perfected the robotic version of a female reproductive system, X is once again the first robot to have these parts. The bad news is that these parts are extremely complicated to install in a typical female reploid."**

"Where did you come from?!" X pointed accusingly at her father. "I thought I made sure that your reprogrammed circuits have been destroyed."

**"Not all X. Not all."** Dr. Light assured (this sounded like a taunt to X.) **"Ah yes, Zero. I heard everything yesterday but don't worry. I'm sure X has finished crying all her sorrow while you slept peacefully."**

"Is this true X?" Zero faced his blue partner only to see a staring contest between the father and daughter.

"..." X glared daggers at her creator, not saying a single word at all. If X was a real female teenager, it would clearly state a 'I Hate You Father' or a 'Liar!'

**"If looks can kill, I could have already died twice."** Dr. Light chuckled with his own joke, this also made X give up with her stare and look away from him. **"Now I hope you'll enjoy this month to the fullest until you change back."**

"Sadistic creator..." X held Zero's hand tightly. Due to her unchanged strength, Zero had to bite his lip for him not to create a pained reaction.

**"Have a nice day alright?"** Dr. Light waved good-bye, X acknowledged this with a slight nod and started dragging Zero along with her to the outside world. **"Oh and Zero?"**

"Hmm?" Zero looked back, felt a bit nervous when he sees his friend's father give him the 'father stare.'

**"If anything happens to my 'daughter,' I will see to it that you gain a gift from me personally."** Seeing how his rival's creation stare at him clueless made the scientist's day all the better.


End file.
